The Hunter
by ReadArt
Summary: Der Protagonist Aaron will seine Familie rächen nachdem die Vampire sie getötet hatte und nur er überlebte. Zu Anfang wird er von Zorn und Hass angetrieben, dies ändert sich aber als er ein geheimnisvolles Mädchen traf.
1. chapter 1

Es war wieder einer diesen warmen Sommernächte, eigentlich nichts weiter besonderes doch heute war etwas anders als sonst. Ich fühle mich irgendwie beobachtet und dadurch unwohl. Ob das vielleicht an vielen Honigmet liegt, den ich schon getrunken habe?

Doch plötzlich kam mein Vater zu mir und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken als er sprach „Wieso sitzt du hier allein am Tisch? Du hast doch allen Grund zu feiern, heute ist dein Geburtstag.". „Ich komme sofort wieder, ich wollte mich nur kurz erholen." , log ich, in Wirklichkeit hatte ich keine Lust auf das ganze Geburtstagsfest und wollte nur noch meine Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich sah er mir an den Augen an, das ich nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber er ließ mich mit den Worten „Das Fest kostete mich viele Septime und deine Verwandten sind wegen dir hierher gekommen, also beeile dich besser." in Ruhe. Er ging wieder.

Ich trank meinen letzten Rest Honigmet aus und ging ebenfalls in Richtung meiner Verwandten. Auf den Weg dorthin zwang ich mir noch ein Lächeln auf, um mein unwohlsein nicht allzu deutlich zu präsentieren. Ich begab mich zu dem Tisch an dem mein Onkel Brylan saß, er war ein großer, kräftiger Mann, mit langen weißen Haaren der seine besten Jahre schon hinter sich hatte und doch strahlte er immer noch eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit aus.

Als ich mich gerade gegenüber zu Tische setzten wollte, fragte er mich „Wie lief das Waffentraining, seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben?". „Ich habe mich deutlich verbessert, unter meinen Freunden besiegt mich niemand mehr im Schwertkampf.", als ich es sagte, sah er wahrscheinlich meine Begeisterung. „Dann fordere ich dich heraus, um zu testen welche Fortschritte du wirklich gemacht hast." sagte er zu mir. Mein Herz hämmerte auf einmal wie wild gegen meine Brust, und ich fragte mich ob ich nicht zu voreilig war.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er schon die Holzschwerter geholt. Meine Verwandten wurden auf einmal neugierig und ich vernahm leises Gemurmel. Ich stand auf und half meinem Onkel die Tische beiseite zu Stellen. Als wir alles weggeräumt haben und genug Platz für den Kampf besaßen, begab ich mich in Richtung Mitte des provisorischen Kampf Feldes. Mein Onkel gab mir das Holzschwert mit den Worten „Heute ist zwar dein Geburtstag, doch zurückhalten werde ich mich keinesfalls.".

Das Hämmern meines Herzens verstärkte sich noch einmal und es fühlte sich so an als würde es mir gleich aus der Brust springen. Als jeder seine Position für den Kampf einnahm, blickte ich mich noch einmal um. Mein Blick blieb bei meiner Mutter stehen, ihr sah man an das sie sich um mich sorgte, ich lächelte um ihr zu signalisieren dass alles in Ordnung sei. Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihr wieder ab und sagte meinen Onkel „Lass uns beginnen.".

Kaum als ich diese Worte ausgesprochen habe, kam schon der erste Hieb von der Seite und traf mich am linken Arm. Fast genauso schnell wie der Hieb kam der Schmerz. Zum Nachdenken blieb mir aber keine Zeit , da der nächste Hieb nicht auf sich warten ließ. Dieses mal konnte ich den Schlag aber parieren und schaffte es sogar zum Gegenschlag aus zu holen, blieb aber erfolglos da mein Onkel den Schlag voraus kommen sah. Er drehte sich gekonnt zur Seite und schlug mir das Holzschwert diesmal gegen das rechte Bein. Er lachte höhnisch und sagte „Viel besser bist du ja nicht geworden.".

Mich packte die Wut und mein Körper fing zu beben an, doch ich blieb chancenlos da er wieder zu einen Schlag ausholte. Ich sah an seiner Mimik, das er es jetzt beenden möchte. Im letzten Moment als das Holzschwert in meine Richtung raste, sprang ich zur Seite und rollte mich ab. Es zerschellte als es im Gegensatz zu mir den Tisch traf. Er schaute mich verdutzt an, lachte aber kurz darauf laut los.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, räumten wir alles dahin wo es vorher stand. Die Feier nahm wieder ihren gewohnten Lauf an. Mein Onkel kam zu mir und klopfte mir auf meine Schulter mit den Worten „Du hast dich gut geschlagen, aus dir wird vielleicht noch ein brauchbarer Schwertkämpfer.". „Danke, aber du hast mich recht chancenlos gelassen, mit deinen schnellen harten Hieben." sagte ich, fügte aber noch hinzu „ Es grenzt an einer Wunder das ich keine gebrochen Knochen habe.". Er lachte und sagte dann plötzlich im ernsten Ton „In einen Richtigen Kampf brauchst du auch auf keine Gnade des Gegners hoffen.". Er wandte sich von mir ab und ging zu den Krügen mit dem Honigmet.

Ich vernahm auf einmal ein Hungergefühl, der Kampf hat wohl mehr von mir abverlangt als ein paar blaue Flecken. Mein Blick wanderte zum Tisch mit dem Essen, ich begab mich auch sogleich zu diesen und nahm mir zwei Hähnchenkeulen. Ich verspeiste sie gerade genüsslich, als meine kleine Schwester zu mir kam. Sie fragte „Tut es noch sehr weh?" und verwies mich auf die stellen, wo ich jeweils getroffen wurde. „Ein wenig.", sagte ich zu ihr. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig weiter, über belanglose Dinge.

Auf einmal sagte sie zu mir „Schau mal unser Onkel hat wohl zu viel Met getrunken.". Ich blickte auf und sah ihn schwankend in Richtung Wald laufen. Er wollte sich wohl nur erleichtern dachte ich mir. Wir nahmen das Gespräch wieder auf und unterhielten uns weiter.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten, vernahmen wir einen Schrei aus dem Wald. Alle wurden sofort still. Mein Onkel taumelte aus dem Wald und viel zu Boden. Er war schwer verletzt und hatte augenscheinlich schon viel Blut verloren. Noch bevor aber irgendjemand in seine Richtung eilen konnte um ihn zu helfen, passierte es. Es traten drei Gestalten aus dem Wald, sie hatten eine unnatürlich bleiche Haut, Fangzähne, orange rötliche Augen und hatten jeweils ein Schwert in der Hand. Ihnen folgten aber noch zwei Hunde, wenn man sie so nennen kann dachte ich mir. Das Fell von ihnen war schwarz, sie besaßen viele lange reißzähne artige Zähne und die leuchtenden roten Augen ließen mich erschauern.

Mein Vater war der erste, der reagierte und schrie „Nimm deine Schwester und Mutter und renn in das Haus, Aaron. Verschließe die Tür und öffne sie nicht.". Ich gehorchte packte meine Schwester und zog sie in Richtung des Hauses, meine Mutter wartete hier schon auf uns. Einige meiner Verwandten rannten ebenfalls in das Haus, um Schutz zu suchen.

Ich beobachte vom Fenster aus was sich außerhalb des Hauses abspielte. Mein Vater und einige andere Männer hatten ihre Waffen beisammen geholt und waren bereit für den Kampf. Die Vampire sahen sichtlich gelangweilt aus von dem was sie sahen, jedoch setzten sie sich in Bewegung und griffen an. Zwei meiner Verwandten beide mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, waren zu voreilig und griffen ebenfalls an. Dies wurde ihnen zum Verhängnis, noch bevor sie irgendwie handeln konnten lagen sie schon Tod auf dem Boden. Die Vampire streckten sie sofort nieder.

Mein Vater und die Restlichen zwei Männer blieben zum Glück geduldiger, was ihnen aber auch nicht half. Die Hunde kamen heran gerannt und griffen meinen Vater an. Er schlug mit seinem Schwert auf einen der Hunde ein und verletzte diesen, was ihn aber nicht weiter störte. Der andere Hund der meinem Vater anspringen wollte, hatte weniger Glück und wurde mit einen Hieb in zwei Teile gespalten.

Die anderen zwei Männer kämpften gegen die jungen Vampire und schlugen sich bis zum Eingreifen des Vampirs recht wacker. Da er kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machte und den einen den Kopf abschlug sowie den anderen das Schwert durch die Brust rammte.

Sie wandten sich schließlich meinen Vater zu, der den letzten Hund bis dahin tötete. Der Vampir den ich für den Anführer hielt, ging in die Richtung meines Vaters. Seine linke Hand leuchtete rötlich auf und ein roter Strahl traf meinem Vater. Ich sah in seinen Augen das ihn die Lebenskraft ausgesaugt wurde, da sie an Glanz verloren. Er sackte schließlich auf die Knie nieder und der Vampir hörte auf. Er näherte sich ihm, bis er vor ihm stand und wollte ihm gerade mit einem Schwerthieb töten. Als mein Vater mit seiner letzten Kraft die er besaß, einen Dolch hervor holte und dem Vampir diesen in die Brust rammte. Der Vampir war so erzürnt und überrascht darüber das er meinen Vater das Schwert in den Hals sowie in die Schulter stieß. Er sackte danach Tot zu Boden.

Ich musste ungläubig mit ansehen wie mein Vater Tod auf dem Boden lag und der Vampir sein Schwert aus der Schulter von ihm zog.

Eine Hand packte mich unerwartet von hinten und ich zuckte zusammen. Es war meine Mutter, sie hatte ein Tränen bedecktes Gesicht. Sie sprach zu mir: „Geh von dem Fenster weg und hilf uns die Tür wie die Fenster zu verbarrikadieren.". Ich nickte und begab mich sogleich zu den naheliegenden Schrank, den ich sofort in Richtung Tür schob.

Noch bevor ich aber zu der besagten Tür gelangen konnte, wurde sie aus den Angeln gerissen und flog in den Raum hinein. Sie traf einen Verwandten, der durch die Wucht der Tür mit durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und schließlich durch den Aufprall an der Wand zum stoppen kam. Er rührte sich nicht mehr.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit lag aber woanders und zwar bei der Tür. Die drei Vampire kamen herein und griffen sofort die naheliegenden Personen an. Dies verschaffte mir die Zeit, meine Schwester in das Hinterzimmer zu bringen.

Als ich mich jedoch gerade umdrehte, sah ich im Augenwinkel etwas Blitzendes in meine Richtung fliegen. Ich sprang zur Seite, offensichtlich im letzten Augenblick da die Klinge meinen Arm noch getroffen hatte. Blut floss aus einer kleinen Wunde heraus. Der junge Vampir griff erneut an und setzte zum Hieb an. Ich schnappte mir den Stuhl der neben mir stand und warf den Stuhl in die Richtung des heran nahenden Vampires. Dieser konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen und wurde getroffen, der Aufprall ließ ihn zu Boden gehen.

Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und schaute in die Ecke in der meine Mutter sowie ein Verwandter von dem anderen jungen Vampir gedrängt wurden. Als ich gerade in die Richtung eilen wollte um zu helfen, vernahm ich einen Schrei hinter mir. Es war meine Schwester, sie wurde von dem Vampir aus dem Zimmer gezerrt. Er hielt ihr die Klinge an den Hals und rief: „Ergib dich und deiner Schwester wird nichts geschehen, doch weigerst du dich töte ich sie.". Ich ergab mich.

Kurze Zeit darauf wurden wir alle zusammen getrieben und sollten uns die Mitte des Raumes begeben, was wir auch taten. Der junge Vampir den ich zu Boden gebracht hatte funkelte mich währenddessen böse an, unternahm jedoch nichts. Die anderen beiden unterhielten sich, ich konnte aber nicht verstehen worüber sie sprachen. Derweil dachte ich fieberhaft darüber nach, was ich jetzt für Möglichkeiten habe um uns aus dieser Situation zu befreien, doch mir viel nichts ein.

Das Gespräch der zwei Vampire endete inzwischen und der Anführer widmete sich meinen Verwandten zu. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte rammte der Vampir ihm seine Fangzähne in den Hals. Er ist immer blasser geworden als ihm das Leben ausgesaugt wurde und zuckte noch ein paar Mal bevor er leblos zu Boden sank. Der Vampir wandte sich danach meiner Mutter zu. Ich sprang auf und wollte ihn von ihr wegstoßen was aber bei den Versuch blieb, da er mich mit einen Stoß gegen die Wand schleuderte. Ich konnte nur noch sehen wie er meiner Mutter ebenfalls das Blut aus sagte und ich wurde ohnmächtig.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich öffnete die Augen und sprang auf, taumelte aber sofort und viel hin. Beim zweiten Versuch richtete ich mich wieder auf und hielt mich dieses mal an der Wand fest. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Als ich wieder bei klaren Verstand war, sah ich das Blutbad was die Vampire angerichtet hatten. Ich lief zu den leblosen Körper meiner Mutter und musste mich zusammenreißen nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Meine Schwester lag neben ihr und war ebenfalls ganz bleich von den Blutverlust.

Ich trauerte innerlich noch einen Moment und ging hinaus. „Es musste schon Mittag sein" dachte ich mir. Die Sonne stand schon weit oben am Himmel. Die Sonnenstrahlen ermöglichen einen Blick auf das ganze Kampffeld und zeigten die Leichen. Mir wurde ein wenig Übel, deshalb blickte ich sofort weiter und ich sah meinen Vater am Boden liegen. Meine Miene blieb diesmal aber regungslos.

Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab und holte eine Schaufel die neben dem Haus lag. Als ich sie hatte, ging ich hinter das Haus und grub drei Gräber. Als ich der Meinung war das sie tief genug waren, um einen Leichnam hinein zu legen, hörte ich auf . Ich legte in das erste meine Mutter, das zweite meinen Vater und das letzte meine Schwester. Danach schaufelte ich die Gräber wieder zu.

Nachdem dies erledigt war, baute ich noch für jedes Grab drei Holzkreuze und steckte sie jeweils an einem Grab in den Boden. Ich lief noch einmal in das Haus und holte vier Amulette von Talos. Eines davon hing ich mir um den Hals, und den Rest hängte ich um die Holzkreuze. „Möge Talos ihrer Seele gnädig sein" sprach ich und machte mich an die Arbeit meine restlichen Verwandten bzw. ihrer sterblichen Überreste in das Haus zu bringen. Als ich dies erledigt hatte, nahm ich mir eine Tasche und packte ihn diese Brot, Käse eine Flasche mit Wasser sowie Septime hinein. Außerdem nahm ich, mein Schwert und einen Bogen mit Pfeilen mit.

Als ich alles beisammen hatte vergoss ich das Lampenöl im Haus und ging hinaus. Ich zündete vor dem Haus eine Fackel an, die ich mir zuvor genommen hatte. Die Fackel warf ich dann in das Haus hinein und das Öl fing augenblicklich zu Brennen an. Ich schaute mir das brennende Haus einige Minuten lang an und wandte mich dann von diesen ab. Ich ging in Richtung Rifton mit der Hoffnung das mir mein Freund Seth helfen könne, diese Vampire zu finden und zu töten.

Der Weg nach Rifton kam mir unendlich lang vor und ich war umso glücklicher als ich endlich angekommen bin. Ich musste aber am Tor halt machen, da mir die Wache den Weg versperrte. „Stehenbleiben. Ehe ich euch nach Rifton lasse, müsst ihr die Besuchssteuer entrichten." sagte die Wache. „Wofür ist diese Steuer?" fragte ich leicht verwundert, da ich noch nie zuvor von ihr gehört habe. Er antwortete „Für das Privileg die Stadt zu betreten. Warum fragt ihr?". Ich erwiderte mit ernster Miene „Das ist eindeutig Erpressung.". „Psst, ich lasse euch ja hinein, erzählt es nur niemanden. Ich muss nur kurz das Tor aufschließen." sagte er und schloss es auf. Als er es aufgeschlossen hatte, sagte er zu mir „Jetzt könnt ihr herein gehen." und dies tat ich dann auch.

Als ich die Stadt betrat viel mir auf das sie in keinen besonders guten Zustand war, seitdem ich das letzte mal hier war hat sich nichts verbessert. Die kaputten Fässer und Kisten lagen immer noch am Wegesrand verteilt und die Häuser machten keinen stabilen Eindruck. Ich ging weiter in Richtung des Marktplatzes und kam an Haelgas Herberge sowie den Bienenstich vorbei. Der Marktplatz ist von einer kleinen Mauer umgeben und in dessen Mitte befindet sich ein Brunnen. Von hier aus sah ich die Festung Nebelschleier, sie machte wie der Rest der Stadt auch keinen guten Eindruck. Zur Festung wollte ich als erstes, um den Jarl zu treffen und zwar bevor ich zum Waisenhaus Ehrenhall ging um Seth zu treffen.

Dies tat ich dann auch und ging zu der besagten Festung. Als ich angekommen war, öffnete ich die Tür. Ich ging herein und sah den Thronsaal. An den Wänden waren die verschiedensten Tierköpfe zu sehen sowie das Banner mit den gekreuzten Schwertern, man sah in der Mitte des Raumes einen Reich gedeckten Tisch der um ein Feuerstelle gebaut wurde. Bevor ich in Richtung des Thrones gehen konnte, kam mir der Huscarl von Jarl Laila Recht-Sprecher entgegen und sagte „Seid ihr in einer offiziellen Angelegenheit hier?". „Nein, es geht aber um einen Vampirangriff außerhalb der Stadt. Es ist nötig das ich den Jarl persönlich davon berichte." sagte ich und hoffte das es ausreichte um mit den Jarl sprechen zu dürfen. Der Huscarl musterte mich von unten bis oben genau. Er sprach zu mir und sagte „Ich lasse euch zu ihr wenn ihr eure Waffen bei mir lasst.". Als ich ihn das Schwert, den Bogen sowie die Pfeile überreichte sagte er noch „Ich möchte darum bitten, das ihr gebührenden Respekt zeigt, wenn ihr mit Jarl Laila sprecht". Er drehte sich von mir weg und ließ mich alleine stehen. Nun konnte ich ungehindert zu Jarl Laila gehen, was ich auch tat.

Ich stellte mich mit etwas Abstand vor den Thron. Der Jarl der vorher noch in ein Gespräch mit seinen Vogt vertieft war, blickte mich an. Als ich mir ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bewusst war, sagte ich „Ich bitte um Verzeihung für die Störung, aber mein Anliegen ist von bedeutender Wichtigkeit.". Ich machte eine Pause und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Jarls. Sie sagte aber lediglich „Sprecht weiter.". Ich setzte meine Rede fort „Meine Familie wurde durch einen Vampirangriff gestern getötet, ich hoffe sie können mir helfen diese Vampire zu finden und zu töten.". „Vampire sagst du? Es gibt seit Ewigkeiten keine Vampire mehr um Rifton." sagte der Jarl mit abweisenden Ton. Ich war verwundert über die Art und Weise wie der Jarl die Worte sagte. „Ich kann es sogar beweisen und euch zu den Gräbern führen. Die Leichname weisen aufgerissen Kehlen auf." erwiderte ich. Der Ton des Jarls verschärfte sich noch einmal „Unsinn, ihr verschwendet meine Zeit, geht jetzt oder die Wachen begleiten euch hinaus.". Ich war verwirrt und keiner Schuld bewusst, wieso war sie verärgert? Bevor die Wachen mich aber hinaus begleiteten, holte ich mir meine Waffen und verließ die Festung.

Nachdenklich darüber was gerade vorgefallen ist ging ich in Richtung des Waisenhauses. Es ergab für mich wenig Sinn das der Jarl derartig abweisend geworden ist, als ich die Vampire erwähnt hatte. Gedanken Vertieft schlenderte ich über die Brücke, als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Neugierig blickte ich von der Brücke hinunter und sah zwei Gestalten etwas in das Wasser werfen. Es war zu dunkel um zu erkennen um was es sich handelte. Eines erkannte ich aber sofort wieder, orange rötliche Augen. „Wie kann es sein das sich hier Vampire in der Stadt aufhalten?" dachte ich mir. Die Vampire gingen durch ein Eisentor und verschwanden. Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt tun sollte, einerseits wollte ich die Vampire töten und andererseits glich es einem Himmelfahrtskommando da ich nicht wusste wie viele sich von ihnen unter der Stadt aufhielten. Ich entschied mich schließlich dazu erst Seth aufzusuchen und ihn um hilfe zu beten.

Am Waisenhaus angekommen sah ich wie sich zwei Personen stritten, es waren mal wieder Seth und Grelod. „Du nichtsnutziges balg, mir reicht es jetzt mit dir. Du verlässt mein Waisenhaus noch heute.", sagte sie. So wie Seth nunmal war, sagte er mit einem lächeln im Gesicht „Wie sie wünschen, verehrteste.". Das ließ sie nur noch wütender werden und ihr Gesicht wurde dunkelrot. Währenddessen wurde er auf mich aufmerksam und kam mir entgegen. Grelod schaute ihn mit böse funkelnden Augen nach ,wandte sich aber schließlich von ihm ab und ging.

Ich betrachtete ihn als er mir entgegen kam. Er war ein wenig gewachsen seitdem wir und das letzte mal gesehen hatten und kräftiger sah er auch aus. Ansonsten hatte er immernoch das blonde kurze Haar und das lächeln im Gesicht.

Bevor ich etwas zu ihm sagen konnte, umarmte er mich und sagte „ Ich bin froh dich wieder zu sehen. Was führt dich hier her?". Mit ernsten Blick sagte ich zu ihm „Ich brauche deine Hilfe." So erzählte ich ihm was vorgefallen war und auch davon was hier in der Stadt passiert ist. In seinen Gesicht sah ich etwas was selten vorkam, er lächelte nicht mehr. Stattdessen hatte er während ich sprach einen mienenlosen Gesichtsausdruck, was mich ein wenig irritierte. Als ich ich nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, sah ich ihn an und wartete auf seine reaktion. Sie ließ zum Glück nicht lange auf sich warten. Er sagte „Ich werde dir helfen diese Kreaturen zu töten."


	3. Kapitel 3

Nachdem er mir zugesicherte hatte zu helfen, sind wir in den Bienenstich gegangen und haben dort die Nacht verbracht. Die Nacht aber war für mich sehr kräfte raubend verlaufen, da ich von den vergangenen Ereignissen von Albträumen gequält werde. Ich musste immer wieder mit ansehen wie meine Familie auf bestialische Art und Weise getötet wurde. Seth schlief glücklicherweise noch, weshalb er nicht mitbekam wie ich mich aufrichtete und auf die Bettkante setzte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht hinter den Händen und mich überkam ein kurzer Moment der Traurigkeit und Zweifel, ob ich die Vampire tatsächlich töten konnte. Dieser Moment wich aber schnell wieder, da sich der Hass in seinen Gedanken wieder ausbreitet. „Ich schwöre bei Talos, ich werde dieses Vampire finden und töten. Selbst wenn ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen töten muss." sprach ich voller Zorn. Ich sagte diese Worte wohl ein wenig zu laut, Seth erwachte nämlich.

Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten, setzten wir in Bewegung und gingen als erstes zum Schmied. Ich kaufte Seth ein einfaches Eisenschwert, dafür mehr das Geld nicht ausreichte. Ich konnte an seinen strahlenden Lächeln erkennen, das er mehr als froh darüber war wieder eines in den Händen zu halten. Er sagte zu mir „Hoffentlich bin ich nicht eingerostet über die lange Zeit.". „Um das herauszufinden musst du nicht lange warten. Wir müssen uns jetzt hinunter zu den Stegen begeben.", erwiderte ich. Mit freudiger Miene folgte er mir.

Am Eisentor angekommen sah ich hinter diesen noch eine modrige alte Holztür. Ich öffnete zuerst das Eisentor, da es nicht verschlossen war und ging danach zu der Holztür. Die Holztür bewegte sich aber zu meiner überraschung nicht, als ich sie ebenfalls öffnen wollte. Ich versuchte es nochmal mit ein wenig mehr Druck, aber es passierte nichts. Seth schob mich beiseite und presste sich mit seinen Körper gegen die Tür. Man hörte wie sie knirschent unter den Druck nachgab. Ich war erstaunt welche Kraft er besaß was er mir auch angesehen haben muss, denn sein Lächeln wurde größer.

Wir gingen hinein und uns wehte ein geruch entgegen den wir wahrscheinlich allzu bald nicht vergessen werden. Es lag ein fauliger Geruch in der Luft, denn es roch nach Verwesung. Meine Augen fingen ein wenig zu tränen an und ich atmete fortan nur noch durch den Mund, Seth tat es mir gleich. Wir blickten einen langen Gang hinunter und ich fragte mich ob sie da schon auf uns warteten.

Wir gingen den gang hinunter und mussten mit Überraschung feststellen dass in dem einmündenden Raum niemand vorzufinden war. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Raum in dem sich zwei Türen befanden und in dessen mitte sich ein Tisch und Stuhl standen. Auf dem Tisch konnte ich einen Krug sowie einen Kelch erkennen, er enthielt eine rote Flüssigkeit. „Blut", murmelte ich leise vor mir hin.

Seth war der erste der es höre, es handelte sich um Schritte die immer näher kommen. „Wir müssen in den Gang zurück, wir bekommen besuch." sagte er mit einem freudigen Ton. Ich erwiderte nichts und ging ebenfalls in den Gang, wohl in letzter Sekunde.

Eine Tür sprang auf und ein kleiner Vampir, der augenscheinlich nicht älter als 16 sein konnte trat heraus. „Verflucht wieso muss ich immer Wache schieben, es konnte doch niemand ahnen das er durch meinen kleinen Spaß zu tode kommt." sprach er und ging in Richtung des Stuhles. Er setzte sich hin und nahm sich den Kelch und trank aus diesen.

In dieser Zeit als der Vampir in den Raum kam und sich setzte, war ich nicht untätig. Ich nahm mir meinen Bogen und spannte den Pfeil in der Sehne. Ich war schussbereit, wartete aber noch einen Moment. Dieser Moment den ich wartete reichte aus das der Vampir uns witterte. Er sprang auf und der Stuhl viel nach hinten. Er wollte gerade sein Schwert ziehen, als mein Pfeil ihn traf. Der Pfeil hatte seinen Hals durchbohrt. Der Vampir schaute mich verwundert an und viel zuerst mit gurgelnden Lauten auf die Knie, bevor er leblos zu boden ging.

Ich fühlte kurz ein Gefühl der Genugtuung, konzentrierte mich aber sofort wieder auf das wesentliche und zwar die restlichen Vampire zu finden sowie zu töten. Wir traten an den leblosen Körper heran und schauten ihn uns näher an. Seth war ein wenig neugieriger als ich, da er zuvor noch nie einen Vampir zu Gesicht bekam und nur aus Geschichten von ihnen zu hören bekam.

Kurz darauf entschieden wir uns denselben Weg zu nehmen den zuvor der Vampir genommen hatte, um hierher zu gelangen. Der Gang hinter der Tür führte noch weiter nach unten und endete an einen großen Raum. Dort angekommen stellten wir fest dass der Raum rund war und sich zehn Särge in ihm befanden. Seth zog sein Schwert und ich tat es ihm gleich.

Er war auch der erste der sich zu einen Sarg begab und ihn öffnete. Als er offen war, schlug er sofort mit dem Schwert auf den darin liegenden Vampir ein. Er blieb chancenlos und starb. Es blieben also noch neun weitere übrig. Ich ging ebenfalls zu einen Sarg und öffnete diesen und schlug auf dem darin liegenden Vampir mehrmals ein. So gingen wir insgesamt noch vier weitere mal vor, bis Seth vor einen Sarg stand der von innen heraus geöffnet wurde und ein Kopf aus diesen ragte. Seth überraschte mich wieder und zwar durch seine schnelle Reaktion und die brutalität wie er den Vampir tötete. Er machte nämlich einen schnelle Bewegung nach vorne und packte mit seinen freien Hand den herausragenden Kopf des Vampirs. Der Vampir war wie gelähmt und wehrte sich nicht, was ihm zum verhängnis wurde. Seth zog den Kopf nämlich zu sich und stieß ihn mit einen wuchtigen stoß danach gegen die Wand neben den Sarg. Ich hörte wie der Schädel des Vampire zerberste unter der Wucht und sah wie er ihn losließ, er ging zu Boden. An der Wand sah konnte ich einen großen Blutfleck entdecken.

Intuitiv drehte ich mich um und sah das zwei Vampire aus ihren Särgen gekommen waren. Der eine hielt eine Axt in der Hand und der andere hielt mit beiden Händen ein großes Schwert. „Der mit dem Schwert gehört mir.", sagte Seth hinter mir und stürmte sogleich auf diesen zu. Der Vampir mit der Axt kam mir entgegen und ich wartete darauf dass er zu mir kam. Als er in meiner nähe war, raste mein Schwert in seine Richtung den er aber ausweichen konnte und mit einen Axt schwung antwortete. Dieser ging haarscharf an meiner Brust vorbei, was mich aber nicht weiter beeindruckte. Er wollt erneut zum Hieb ansetzten, denn ich aber dieses mal voraus kommen sah und einen Schritt zu seite machte. Der wuchtige Schlag ging ins Leere und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Dies nutzte ich zum Vorteil und enthauptete ihn mit einen gezielten streich, der Kopf flog einige Meter bevor er zu Boden viel.

Ich blickte zu Seth, er hatte den anderen Vampir regelrecht in Stücke gehackt. Er muss wohl in Raserei verfallen sein dachte ich mir, was mich aber nicht weiter störte. Er hatte das Breitschwert des Vampires an sich genommen und sah glücklich über seine Beute aus. Ich sagte zu ihm „Wir haben noch einen Sarg vor uns, komm und hilf mir.". „Gerne.", antwortete er.

Wir standen vor dem besagten Sarg und ich war ein wenig angespannt. Seth hatte seine Hand an der Sarg Tür und wartete auf meinen befehl sie zu öffnen. Ich nickte und er öffnete sie. Ich wollte gerade mit einem Hieb mein Schwert in den Sarg schnellen lassen als ich bemerkte das dieser leer war. Seth sah es auch und sagte „Der muss wohl dem kleinen Vampir von vorhin gehören." Ich war verärgert dass sich keiner der Vampire die uns zuhause angegriffen hatten, unter den toten Vampiren befand. Ich ließ aber schnell wieder von meinen Ärger ab.

Wir sahen uns einige Zeit in dem Raum um und fanden neben dem Gold, was reichlich vorhanden war, einen Raum wo gefangene an der Wand hingen. Es waren um genau zu sein Acht, mein Blick stoppte bei dem Mädchen was mir gegenüber an der Wand hing. Ich ging zu ihr herüber. „Was machen wir mit ihnen?" fragte Seth währenddessen. Ich sagte mit steinernen Blick „Jeder der von einem Vampir gebissen worden ist, muss sterben. Alle anderen befreien wir.".

Mein Interesse galt wieder dem Mädchen. Es hatte blondes langes Haar, weiche Gesichtszüge und einen recht normalen Körperbau. Während ich Sie betrachtete, hatte Seth die anderen Gefangenen begutachtet. Er sagte zu mir „Alle weisen Bissspuren von Vampiren auf. Wie sieht es bei ihr aus?". Ich schob ihre Haare beiseite und konnte keine Bissspuren bei ihr finden. „Nein, Sie hat keine. Hilf mir sie von den Fesseln zu befreien.". „Ok.", kam kurz und knapp zurück.

Nachdem wir sie von den Fesseln befreit hatten, brachte ich sie in den Runden Raum und legte sie dort auf einen Tisch. Ich ging wieder zu Seth und wir töteten die infizierten Gefangenen indem wir ihnen das Schwert durch die Brust rammten. Ich hatte wie Seth kein mitleid mit ihnen, da sie sowieso zu Vampiren werden würden.

Nach getaner Arbeit holten wir uns das Gold und steckten es uns in die Tasche. „Was machen wir mit ihr?", fragte er. „Wir nehmen sie mit und pflegen sie erstmal Gesund.", sagte ich.


	4. Kapitel 4

Wir konnten unmöglich mit dem Mädchen und unserer blutverschmierten Kleidung zurück zum Bienenstich gehen, sonst hätten uns die Wachen sofort festgenommen. Seth hatte glücklicherweise einen grandiosen Einfall wohin wir stattdessen konnten. Er hatte mir von einem leerstehenden Haus erzählt welches sich nordwestlich von Rifton befand. Wir mussten aber bis zum einbruch der Nacht warten, um ungesehen zu diesen zu gelangen. Die Zeit schlugen wir Tod, in dem wir uns über alte Zeiten unterhielten und ehe wir uns versahen wurde es schon dunkel. Wir setzten uns in Bewegung und gingen zum Haus.

Dort angekommen standen wir vor der Eingangstür. Seth sagte zu mir „Warte hier kurz, ich komme sofort wieder." und er verschwand hinter dem Haus. Eine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür von ihnen und mit einem freudigen lächeln sah er mir in die Augen, ich lächelte zurück.

Das Haus war spärlich möbliert, es befanden sich zwei Stühle, ein Schrank sowie ein Bett in diesen. Das Bett überließen wir dem Mädchen, welches zu unserer Verwunderung immer noch bewusstlos war. Wir räumten unsere Sachen beiseite und unterhielten uns darüber was wir als nächstes tun sollten. „Wir brauchen neue Kleidung, mit diesen hier können wir uns nicht mehr blicken lassen.", sagte ich. Seth erwiderte darauf mit freudiger Stimme „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, ich statte dem Waisenhaus einen kleinen Besuch ab." „Lasse es aber ruhig angehen, ärger mit dem Wachen können wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen." sagte ich mit einem ernsteren Ton. „Keine Sorge ich werde Grelod nur ein wenig reizen." sagte er mit einem bösen lächeln im Gesicht.

Er wechselte das Thema. „Du scheinst gefallen an ihr gefunden zun haben, sonst hättest du Sie doch nicht den ganzen Weg hierher gebracht." und sagte dies ausnahmsweise mal ohne ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu haben. Ich schaute zu ihr herüber und musste mir eingestehen das er Recht hatte. Meinen Blick zu ihr wertete er wohl als Ja.

Er erhob sich und sagte zu mir „Ich hole jetzt wohl besser mal die Sachen, sonst bekommen wir gar keinen Schlaf mehr.". „In Ordnung, versuche dich aber wenigsten ein wenig zurück zu halten.", sagte ich, während er in Richtung zur Tür ging. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und lächelte mich an, danach verließ er das Haus.

Nun war ich mit dem Mädchen alleine im Haus und ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich überlegte kurz und entschied mich einen kleinen happen zu mir zu nehmen, da ich ein hungergefühl vernahm. In meiner Tasche fand ich noch ein wenig Hartkäse, den ich mir dann auch nahm. Als ich mich zurück auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, konnte ich gerade einen bissen von dem Käse essen. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich nämlich sehen wie sich das Mädchen aufrichtete und verwirrt umher schaute. Ich legte den Käse weg und ging zu ihr.

Vor dem Bett blieb ich stehen und das Mädchen sah mich mit ihren hellen blauen Augen an, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte ergriff ich das Wort. Ich erzählte ihr davon das Seth und ich die Vampire getötet hatten und zufällig auf sie gestoßen waren sowie das wir uns entschieden hatten sie mitzunehmen. Sie sah noch ein wenig verwirrt aus, aber das erste Wort von ihr das sie sagte war „Danke.".

Es dauerte ein wenig bis Sie das ganze verarbeitet hatte und in der Zeit wo Sie noch damit beschäftigt war ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, hatte ich eine Flasche mit Wasser für Sie besorgt. Ich stellte mich neben ihr an das Bett und wollte ihr das Wasser eigentlich überreichen, doch sie lehnte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Stattdessen versuchte Sie sich aus dem Bett zu erheben, ihr fehlte aber noch die nötige Kraft dafür und Sie viel um. Glücklicherweise stand ich noch neben ihr und fing sie auf.

Ich half ihr wieder zurück in das Bett und sagte „Ruhe dich erstmal mal aus, wir kümmern uns um alles.". „Du sagtest wir, wer ist den noch hier?" sagte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme. "Vielleicht hätte ich noch ein wenig warten sollen, bevor ich ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt hätte" dachte ich. Ich erwiderte darauf „Seth ein Freund von mir, aber er besorgt gerade frische Kleidung weswegen er gerade nicht hier ist. Keine Sorge er wird dir nichts tun.". Sie schwieg.

Ich wusste zuerst nicht wie ich darauf reagieren sollte, aber um das Gespräch jetzt nicht so enden zu lassen fragte ich Sie „Wie haben dich die Vampire gefangen genommen?". Meine Frage kam wohl ein wenig unerwartet für Sie und Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu Antworten. „Darüber möchte ich nicht reden." Sagte Sie und drehte sich von mir weg.

Das Gespräch endete doch und ich war nicht froh darüber. Sie hatte mich einfach abblitzen lassen und ich fragte mich ob ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell, denn sie hatte wahrscheinlich viel durchgemacht und musste sich erstmal ausruhen. Ich Frage sie einfach Morgen nochmal vielleicht bekomme ich dann eine Antwort, dachte ich mir.

Die Zeit verging und sie schlief ein. Ich wurde auch so langsam müde und konnte mich nur noch schwerfällig auf etwas konzentrieren, glücklicherweise kam Seth wieder. Er hatte einige Kleidung bei sich und etwas zu Essen wie zu Trinken.

Ich bemerkte, als ich ihn ansah, das er einige Kratzer im Gesicht hatte. „Was ist dir denn passiert?" fragte ich. Knurrend antwortete „Grelod, sie hat die Sachen nicht kampflos aufgegeben.", er fügte noch hinzu „Keine Sorge ihr geht es gut, ich habe sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt.". „Jetzt werden wir mit den Wachen fertig werden müssen.", sagte ich seufzend.

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen was genau passiert ist, dafür war ich auch viel zu müde. Ich sagte zu ihm „Lass uns erstmal schlafen und wir schauen morgen wie es weiter geht.". Seth sagte nichts, nickte aber zustimmen.

Wir nahmen uns ein wenig von der Kleidung und Formaten uns jeweils ein Kissen aus diesen. Als wir damit fertig waren legte sich Seth zuerst hin, ich aber schaute noch ihr und mir viel ein das ich sie noch gar nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte. Ich ließ meinen Blick von ihr ab und legere mich mit den Gedanken das ich sie am morgen danach fragen werde hin.


End file.
